


My Favorite Sweater

by simp4lyfe_33



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Bratting, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Holding Hands, Oral Sex, Restraints, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, your favorite sweater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simp4lyfe_33/pseuds/simp4lyfe_33
Summary: Solomon and MC/Reader share some steamy magic in an alleyway.
Relationships: Main Character/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 129





	My Favorite Sweater

It was a quiet Sunday afternoon in the Devildom. You glanced at your watch and it happily reflected back the time for you: 3pm. The skies were dark and filled with stars, as was the norm here. You missed the sun on slow days like these. Even so, you still enjoyed the lukewarm breeze and the sound of your heeled boots clicking on the cobblestone street. 

Today you were out downtown on errand at the demand of Lucifer. _Probably catering to some new whim of Diavolo’s_ , you thought as you sighed. You stopped walking for a moment and looked down at the map on your D.D.D. for directions. “Let’s see… a few blocks further until I hit ‘Parts, Potions & More’,” you mumbled.

Before you could place the device back into your pocket, you heard the sound of someone approaching from behind. 

“Guess who?” rang a soft male voice.

A pair of warm, familiar hands covered your eyes. _Didn’t expect to run into Solomon today_ , you thought. Before you could respond, your surprise guest leaned down and nibbled at the base of your neck by your shoulder, sending down your spine. You quickly decided you weren’t going to give him the satisfaction of a response.

A sly smile spread across your lips. “Lucifer, is that you?” you coyly responded. In an instant, Solomon returned to the precious spot he identified on your neck and bit harder, sending a visible shiver through your body.

“Guess again,” he said firmly.

“Sol… hello,” your voice purred. 

You reached up to remove the hands covering your eyes and turned around to look at their owner. The amber light from the street candles casted a warm glow on Solomon’s silvery hair, and the stars in the sky were mirrored in his favorite cloak and dark eyes. Most notably, he had his signature smirk. That expression had always been hard for you to read, and today was no exception. Even so, at the moment he seemed to be enjoying himself a bit too much for your liking. 

You took a step forward to go in for a nibble back, but Solomon was already one step ahead of you. A slight wave of his fingers and a faint orange glow appeared beneath your feet. One more attempted step forward and you found yourself nearly falling over! Your feet were firmly cemented to the ground. Laughing, Solomon grabbed your arm so you could steady yourself. You felt your cheeks burn red.

“That’s cheating,” you pouted. You noted to yourself to get back at him for this later. “What brings you here?”

“I had some business to attend to,” he said. “But…,” he trailed off while his gaze lingered on your lips. His hand reached up to caress your face. “I just realized that I have some more urgent matters to attend to. With you. Follow me.”

Your feet released from Solomon’s spell and he grabbed your hand. Giving it a squeeze, he led you off of the main street into an adjacent alleyway. The two of you were just a few steps in when he turned back around to face you and muttered something you couldn’t quite hear. You looked behind you, surprised to find yourself surrounded by walls on all four sides. You were boxed in with him. 

A short silence passed between you both, save for the hum from the main street you just came from.

“Just an illusion, pet,” Solomon smirked. “Don’t worry. You’re not stuck here with me. Unless… you want to be?”

Memories from the steamy night you spent together last month behind the bookcases in the RAD library flashed before you, and another flush dusted across your cheeks. Unconsciously, you tugged at the hem of your sweater and bit your lip.

You leaned yourself against the adjacent wall, and the feel of the cool brick on your back was a welcome relief. Ribbons of ivy tickled your wrists. “Depends,” you teased back. “Is it going to be fun?”

Solomon ignored your question and instead opted to lean in, planting a honeyed kiss on your lips. You were all too eager to return the gesture. With a heavy lidded stare, he placed one hand firmly along the vines growing along the wall. A faint orange flow emerged from the palm of his hand, fading as quickly as it emerged. You could have sworn you saw the ivy shift.

He grabbed your dominant hand and held it above your head against the wall. You felt the vines behind you snake around your wrist and tighten, locking it into place. _Stupid Solomon and his stupid magic_ , you thought to yourself.

Leaning in closer, he grabbed your other hand and placed it onto his chest. You ran your fingers along his chest and enjoyed the soft warmth of his shirt against your fingertips. “Mmm...,” he purred as he closed his eyes. His subtle hardness twitched against your hip.

After a comfortable moment, his lips found your exposed collarbone and traced it slowly, moving across your neck toward the mark he had left on you earlier that branded you his. You felt the tickle of his hair against your skin, his loose black turtleneck moving just enough to expose some skin. Seeing an opportunity for yourself, your lips met the nape of his neck in return. You sucked down. Hard. Solomon gasped and you pulled back to admire your handiwork, having left a flushed red spot in the same place where he had left a bruise on you. “Revenge for marking me,” you said with satisfaction. 

Solomon pulled back and the expression on his face changed from bemused to playfully serious. “So you’ve decided to play naughty today, have you?” 

_Oh fuck_ , you thought to yourself.

“Kneel.” Solomon placed a firm hand on your shoulder and guided you toward the ground into submission. The ivy around your wrist relaxed and tightened itself to accommodate your new position. You gave your arm a tug as a test, but your hand was still firmly anchored above your head. From your new vantage point, you could tell that the bulge in his pants was no longer subtle.

In one swift motion, Solomon undid his belt and unzipped his pants. You could see the shape of his cock outlined by shadow and gently lit by the night sky. With your free hand, you reached up to stroke him. 

He brought himself close to your face and you greedily took him in. His girth filled your mouth as the taste of his pre-cum coated the back of your tongue. Your free hand assisted at the base of his shaft. You moved your lips up and down along him, and your excitement built up as the sound of his breathing became heavier. The sides of his cloak brushed along the side of your face. An occasional flick of your tongue or harder suck coaxed subtle moans from his mouth.

“...Mmph!” Solomon gasped, pulling back away from you. “I’m not finished with you, pet.”

He wrapped his arm around your waist and hoisted you back up to your feet, then turned you around to face the wall. Both of your forearms were firmly planted against the wall, and the vines tightened locked themselves around both of your wrists, holding you in a compromising position. Though all you could see was the outline of brick, you could hear Solomon’s cloak falling onto the ground. 

With a finger, Solomon traced along your body, starting from the nape of your neck to the base of your skirt, and across toward both of your wrists. Where his touch trailed there remained a warm sensation. He mumbled something and you saw an orange glow right before your clothes loosened around your body and fell into a neat pile onto the floor. The cool air wrapped around your bare nakedness.

Son of a bitch, you liked this sweater, you thought to yourself.

You didn’t have much time to contemplate your loss before a resonant slap caught you by surprise, followed by a slight sting on your bare ass from Solomon’s hand. He gave your cheek a firm caress and you felt your arousal begin stain the inside of your thigh. You wanted him. Now.

Not missing his cue, Solomon positioned himself behind you and glided his hardened wand back and forth across your slit to mix his fluids with yours. 

“Please, Sol,” you begged.

“Just because I’m feeling generous with you today, pet.” Solomon confidently slid himself into you and you gasped at the pressure of his girth against your walls. Your forearms braced against the brick as he slowly thrusted. Your eyes closed and your mind became mind blank with bliss, feeling the sensations of yourself welcoming him in. 

“Mmm!” a moan slipped from your mouth. Your desire and the urge to touch his body was unbearable. “Sol… fuck!”

“If you behave, I’ll let you cum,” Solomon said firmly. He pulled himself out of you, leaving behind a lonely ache and a swell of frustration. He turned you back around to face him and pulled his shirt off. It fell onto the stone floor and landed next to his cloak. Your gaze hungrily traced his body, beginning with his eyes and drawing down toward his lips, jawline, collarbone, chest, and…

He gave you another smug look before meeting his lips again with yours, your tongues melting together into a passionate kiss. You felt his warm hand wrap around your waist and his chest press against your bare skin, slightly sticky with sweat. Your arms tugged at the vines again with eagerness, but they stayed decidedly firm.

Solomon pulled his lips away from yours, leaving a trail of saliva in his wake. He reached back over to the wall beside you, hand glowing faintly orange once again. The ivy behind you moved more eagerly this time, snaking around your wrist, circling your chest, and gripping firmly against your inner thighs. With a flick of his wrist, the vines suspended you off the ground and spread your thighs wide open, your naked humiliation on full display.

“You look stunning,” Solomon breathed as he leaned in closer. His warmth radiated between your legs and he admired you for a bit longer before placing a finger along your inner thigh, slowly tracing his way upwards towards your heat. A whine escaped your lips.

“Tell me you’re my dirty slut,” he whispered. 

“Make me,” you retorted.

His lips found their way to your chest and traced the edge of your breast, his hands gripping against your inner thighs. You flexed against the vines and felt your wetness pooling in anticipation. His tongue explored the base of your breast and moved to your nipple, giving it a flick before accepting the entirety into his mouth. A firm suck sent a shockwave down your spine and you arched your back, hungry for him to take more of you. A gasp escaped your mouth, which served only to encourage Solomon further. As he continued to work on his breasts with his mouth, he placed one hand against your pelvis and used his thumb to massage your clit, which was already slick with excitement.

“I.. I.. mmph” you moaned. “I’m your dirty slut!” You pushed the words out, overwhelmed with anticipation.

Deeming this sufficient, Solomon released himself from your breast and slid his cock into your pussy. The pleasure caused you both to gasp.

His hands gripped your hips to adjust his angle and he proceeded to thrust into you. Waves of euphoria crashed between you both. You tightened yourself around his cock and he leaned forward with pleasure, resting his head against your chest. You felt his sharp, hot breaths graze across your body synchronously with each movement. You edged toward climax, and based on his tensed grip around your ass, evidently he felt the same. 

Solomon attempted to pull away to shift positions, but you were not going to let him have his way this time. Determined to make him cum first, you wrapped your legs tightly around his hips and continued to thrust against him to the extent your restraints allowed you.

Solomon gritted his teeth. “Shit, I’m about to cum.” His pace quickened and you felt yourself getting dangerously close to climaxing too. One well-positioned thrust sent him over his edge with a gasp. The sensation of his cum rhythmically spilling into you pushed you over your cliff as well, and you let out a small cry as pleasure washed over you both. 

“Revenge,” you whispered into his neck, “for teasing me.”

As if on cue, the vines that suspended you against the wall gently loosened their grip and placed you into Solomon’s arms. He held you silently for a long moment and your arms gripped tightly around his waist, basking in their newfound freedom. You closed your eyes and felt his chest press against your body as he caught his breath.

Solomon re-did his pants and handed you a handkerchief from his back pocket. He dressed you in his shirt, which was just long enough to serve as a mini dress on your smaller frame. “Was that enough fun for you?” he asked, bemused. 

You ignored his question and instead opted to lean in, planting one last honeyed kiss on his lips. Wordlessly, you bent over and picked up his cloak and admired its weight before placing it over yourself. “I’ll be hanging onto this for a while,” you said over your shoulder smugly as you began to walk through his wall illusion. 

“Revenge”, you stated flatly, “for ruining my favorite sweater.”

**Author's Note:**

> “The best time to wear a striped sweater, is all the time” - Spongebob Squarepants


End file.
